


"I could really eat something."

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [25]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: There's soft footsteps on the wood floor heading towards him, Mick would have missed them entirely if his playlist wasn't between songs. He doesn't acknowledge his partner but tracks him across the room as he carries on stirring, and so doesn't startle as Len stops behind him and rests his head between Mick’s shoulder blades.





	"I could really eat something."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)

There's soft footsteps on the wood floor heading towards him, Mick would have missed them entirely if his playlist wasn't between songs. He doesn't acknowledge his partner but tracks him across the room as he carries on stirring, and so doesn't startle as Len stops behind him and rests his head between Mick’s shoulder blades. 

"Hello." Mick lets his amusement colour his voice and gets a grunt in response. He blindly reaches behind him for Len's wrist and uses it to tug him round to stand beside him. He's still pale, but looks more steady and focused, probably over the worst of his illness. 

"How you feelin'?"

"I could really eat something." His voice is still slightly hoarse but at least he's talking, and asking for food, which he isn't the best at even on a good day.

"Stew will be a few minutes." Len yawns and shuffles closer, and Mick is forced to wrap an arm round his waist to stop him getting too near to the hob. They stay like that until the food's ready, Len almost asleep on his feet and Mick humming along to the music and trying to cook one handed. 

He nudges Len towards the table, grabbing the still warm bread from the side, and ladles the stew out. Setting everything down he drops onto the chair next to his partner and is unsurprised when Len immediately leans into him. He tends to gravitate towards him more when he's ill or injured, and Mick not so secretly loves it. 

Len manages most of his bowl and a couple of slices of bread before slowing down, tilting sideways again. Mick takes only a little longer to finish, and presses a kiss to Len's forehead before standing to put their dishes in the sink. 

"Do you want to choose a film while I make drinks, if you're feeling up to it?" Len nods, getting to his feet and heading for the sofa, while Mick puts the kettle on. 

When he heads back to the main room Len's wrapped himself in the awful Tartan blanket that moved in with Hart, with the beginning of one of the Star Wars? Treks? on the screen. He almost turns back into the kitchen, but Len laughs and reaches for his mug, flipping up one side of the blanket so Mick can join him underneath. 

"You're going to fall asleep in half an hour you know. Then I'm gonna turn this off." 

"I could stay awake." The indignation in his voice is almost cute. 

"Len, you're barely awake now." He shifts so he's tucked against Mick’s side again, under his arm where its across the back of the sofa, and presses play.

Len drinks his hot chocolate in just under ten minutes, and is indeed out like a light within another fifteen. Mick does turn the film off.


End file.
